


Different

by PrincessAddieJ



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAddieJ/pseuds/PrincessAddieJ
Summary: Being adopted is never easy . . . Especially when everyone keeps pointing it out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble is set at a time a few weeks before anyone knew that Addie was Jareth's biological daughter.

Time passed differently in the Underground.

Every second here felt much like what an hour did Above. Normally, Addie did not mind this strange phenomenon in the least; it gave her more time to read, play, and spend time exploring the place that was still a little new to her. But tonight, while all the harsh words replayed themselves over and over in her tired mind, she felt every agonizing moment, and wished only for an end. What kind of end, she wasn’t exactly sure, but something deep inside her begged furtively for this feeling to stop.

“ . . . I am so sorry that this happened, Addie . . .” Jareth had apologized, but the words did little to stifle the pain.

“It’s fine,” she told him in a low voice. She feared that her normal speaking tone would give away the fact that it was anything but. His angular face twisted, though not with anger, as she was used to. This looked more like someone had slapped him and he wasn’t quite sure whether to be offended or enraged.

“No, it’s not fine. That was an awful occurrence.” He put his arms around her then, and squeezed her tightly, but not painfully. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you from that,” he said softly at her ear.

Addie wanted to tell him that it was fine, that she didn’t deserve his protection, but she was afraid to upset him. She wasn’t sure she could physically handle someone else being unnecessarily angry at her tonight. The empty spot deep in her stomach was already pulling enough that it threatened to consume her. So instead, she let him embrace her, his strong arms only slightly soothing to the sharp emotional ache she couldn’t shake.

“I understand,” she droned, so far away from Jareth in her mind she almost couldn’t comprehend her own words. “May I sleep now?”

Beyond her field of vision, Jareth and Megan shared a look of concern that neither thought they could articulate at the moment.

“. . . Okay,” Jareth conceded, squeezing her just a fraction tighter. “Goodnight, my love, and sweet dreams.” Again, Addie felt another rough pull from the empty spot, a pain that she had grown so used to feeling when she was lonely or hurt. But she said nothing as he kissed her forehead with impossibly soft lips, and proceeded to turn her to Megan who was waiting for her own goodnight hug.

Though she was not as strong as Jareth, Megan’s hugs were typically comforting in their own way, and this was no different. Addie could feel her mother’s sadness as her arms enveloped the girl. Megan understood more than anyone. She had been adopted. She had been different. She knew what it felt like to be loved beyond words but segregated without intention. Megan would not be fooled. Kissing her pale cheek, and then sweeping her defiant bangs from her face, Megan took Addie’s face completely in her hands.

“Tomorrow, we can have a movie marathon,” she declared, trying to smile, but allowing the sadness to seep through. “We can watch Tarzan, Lilo & Stitch, Brother Bear, Stuart Little, and Matilda. Does that sound okay? They’re some of my favorites because they reminded me that I belonged with my family, no matter how unique I was. I want you to feel the same way.”

Addie could only nod silently. She was familiar with all of these movies; they were about outcasts, someone who didn’t fit in finding just the right way to make themselves happy with the family they were given. There was a point in time when she loved those movies, and most likely would again, but at the moment, the more she thought about them, the more Addie only wanted to cry. So, with one final twitch of her lips that was the most she could muster of a smile, Addie trudged up to her room, Perrin trailing behind her solemnly.

She fell into bed without bothering to change into nightclothes, doubtful that they would make her more comfortable at this point, anyway. Perrin nestled up beside her and attempted to lick away the hot tears that flowed down Addie’s cheeks in unstoppable torrents, but it was of no use. They were coming too fast for him to make any head way, and the salt left him needing water after only a few short minutes. Thankfully, unconsciousness took over shortly thereafter, powered by her pained crying.

When morning finally crept into her room, Addie did not feel any better. The harsh realities of the previous night still clung to her, and would not be ignored. Though she had been shocked and – if she was being honest – thoroughly happy to hear Jareth declare to his entire kingdom that he would consider her for his throne one day as though she were his blood, the opinions of others still stung like salt in a wound. It was clear that she would always be different. Baby Luna and any children that came after would always be preferable to her, and they were not even here yet. Another lance of pain shot through her at that; Addie was sure she would at least have a little time before her world crumbled around her. Jareth said the baby wouldn’t be here for months, still. But apparently it mattered little. An unborn child would always be more welcome than her.

Jareth and Megan eventually stuck their heads in to find Addie curled under the covers, completely awake. The girl did not even attempt to hide her sadness this morning. Not once did she say things were fine. Not once did she lie to spare their feelings. Not once did she attempt to tell them how deeply yesterday had hurt her in ways she did not know how to explain.

In fact, not once did she so much as speak.

Her parents attempted valiantly to get to her to talk, but Addie remained quiet, not moved by their presence. Megan worried aloud and tried to get Addie to come down to breakfast, but the girl said nothing. Jareth had a tiny goblin with a bright blue apron bring up a small bit of food, but still, Addie would not eat or speak. Megan cried silent tears, and wrapped herself around her daughter, the pair of them horizontal on Addie’s overlarge bed. Jareth watched with a soft frown for a few long minutes before allowing himself to do the same. The three of them lay there quietly, not knowing what to do or say to make the pain go away.


End file.
